Cursed From The Ashes (English Version)
by Connie Blange
Summary: Seventeen years old and a bright future... But what will happen when Danny and his friends must fight against a shadow from the past that has never been as dangerous as it is now? Dark secrets, new threats and lost sacrifices...
1. Summary

Danny's life was almost perfect…

Being known for everybody as "the savior of the earth" is something he can tolerate and even enjoy sometimes. He's the most famous superhero in the world, and there´s no doubt a bright future waits for him…

Too bad he's only a teenager.

As a seventeen year old, Danny has to deal with the usual; parents that embarrass him constantly, high school, friends, enemies, but mostly an ex-girlfriend, the same girl he attempts to be friends with, trying to hide the fact that she still owns his heart.

Lately, Sam hasn't been the same. She's avoiding every person around her, specially her ex-boyfriend, claiming she just want to be alone. However, Danny knows there's something else, and he's not going to stop until he finds out the answer.

Sam's being chased by something… Or someone. And she's determined to fight for her own. The desire of sacrificing everything just to protect the love of her life takes over her.

A shadow of the past is now part of their present. And a mortal decision changes everything.

 **For those of you that know me, and also for the ones that had never heard of me…**

 **Hi!**

 **My name is Connie, and you are going to hate me and/or love me.**

 **There's a lot of people asking me about writing in english, and you know what?**

 **I really hate disappointing people, so here I am.**

 **This is a new version of Cursed From The Ashes, with all my love for the english readers out there. 3**

 **Why am I doing this? Because I know that some of you have read my fanfiction in spanish with the help of the "amazing" translator from google, it changes the words and sometimes you don't even know what the hell you're reading, and I don't like that you guys do that to yourselves…. So, please stop xD**

 **Now, I have to explain to you that this is not a translation per se, because I'm not going to re-write everything the same way. I'll write the same story, the same events, only a little bit different, trying to fit everything according to the language, so you can enjoy it the way I meant when I wrote it for the first time. :3**

 **It's not finished in spanish, the last chapter will be published very soon, and I'll try to write every chapter in english as fast as I can for you.**

 **The only thing I have to warn you is that, even though my english is good, writing a long fic like this is a big challenge.**

 **A challenge I was willing to accept.**

 **But, please, don't be so mean if I make mistakes hahahaha**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Expect the first chapter very soon :3**


	2. Chapter I: The Calling

Chapter I: The Calling

 **Sam.**

I knew something wasn't right. But I guess I was being too proud to admit it to myself.

The nightmares came back. And as always, I couldn't remember a thing. The fear going down my spine and the cold drops of sweat running through my forehead were the only evidence that my dream wasn´t pleasant at all.

That, and the emotions.

The anguish began to throb in my chest, as if something was suddenly taken away from me, too important to not to care. I could swear my world turned darker without I even noticed, so strange for me that it was impossible not to feel that I was the outsider in my own existence.

I shuddered at the thought… How could I feel like this if I wasn't aware of what I was missing? Lately, my head was a jumble of thoughts, and at one point I got to think the day has come, and I finally lost my mind.

Maybe I was right, but there's no way I was going to admit it.

The alarm clock on my night stand started to ring and made me stop thinking.

I got up from bed without hesitation. Normally, the idea of going to school would've made me complain nonstop about it, but maybe I needed to distract myself and start to think about stuff a normal seventeen year old girl should worry about. Weird dreams and imaginary fears were definitely not on the list.

Before I got to the bathroom, I looked around my bedroom without any apparent reason, again… like if something was missing. No, I knew everything was in its place; dark walls that seemed so comfortable to me covered with a bunch of posters from my favorite bands and movies, piles of vinyl records and books on the floor, looking like a disaster for some people, but for me… Well, kind of an "organized chaos". Consumed candles all over the place, some of them still burning from last night.

Wait… Did I light any candles last night? How can I not remember?

I tried to convince myself that I'm just being paranoid. Yeah… that must be it.

I went to the bathroom and I closed the door behind me. I looked at the mirror and my eyes were caught in my reflection for a few moments. Over the years I've grown up quite well, I won't deny it. I was gaining curves everywhere; my legs, my hips, even in the chest area, but without losing my petite form. For the last two years I've been avoiding haircuts, and now my hair reaches my lower back falling in waves, a few locks dyed with a very dark purple color.

He once told me he loved the way my hair looked.

I really felt silly about the ridiculous way I think of him. And sometimes it's impossible to think about anything else. I swear, every time he looks at me with those big blue eyes… I could feel something melt inside me. But my vulnerable interior was always hidden under a thick mask of coldness and indifference. When I was around him, I always tried to act distant, pretending it was impossible for me to look at him as nothing else than a good friend.

Of course, that was a lie.

I was really grateful for how clueless he was. He always seemed to believe me, he almost looked convinced that I recovered, that I finally can move on and stop thinking about "us". My behavior was the only way I could keep him away from me. It was the best for both of us. Our relationship was the destructive kind, and I realized it too late.

Letting him go has been the most painful thing I've ever done. But I did it anyway and our lives continued. Since then, we've been acting like friendship was the only bond we could ever have, and we were okay with it. Or at least I was…. Kind of.

I just couldn't let myself go into that path again. It wasn't right, and I knew it.

I sighed heavily and got into the shower, the hot water on my skin feeling too comfortable, making me think I wanted to stay in there forever. By the time the water stopped running and I felt the cold air, I covered my body with the towel and opened the door to go back into my room.

I almost screamed, but my hand covered my mouth before I made a sound. I didn't want to be heard.

Suddenly, my legs felt like paper, and I never knew where the strength to be standing up was coming from. After a moment, I took a few steps just to get closer and to confirm I wasn't hallucinating.

The huge mirror on my dresser didn't look straight, but that wasn't the thing that caught my attention.

Drops of blood were running through the glass, leaving an inscription. Even though the writing was a mess, I could read the words perfectly.

"YOU'RE MINE"

I stopped breathing when I saw it. Goth or not, I wasn't brave enough to stand such a twisted joke, but my senses weren't gone, and I knew this had to disappear before my parents or my grandma could see it. What was I supposed to say if anyone looks at this?

I quickly moved towards my nightstand, to open the drawer where I used to keep the tissues. But in the moment I moved my arm, I felt an intense twinge through my right hand.

-Ouch! What the…?-I wasn't able to finish, because a bleeding wound in my palm took away the sound from my throat.

 **Danny.**

Someone punched me really hard in the jaw. And instead of responding, I laughed.

-Do you have some unfinished business with me or something?- I asked to the girl with the dark skin and the green eyes in front of me, who was with both of her fists lifted and looking like a professional boxer.- Come on, Val, we're just training, for crying out loud! You don't have to be so… You.

She just grinned at me. It was impossible to say if she was only practicing, or if she really wanted to beat the crap out of me. I definitely didn't want to ask. Maybe I should stop making jokes about her and my best friend Tucker; I guess if I mention one more time how lovely they would look as a couple, she's going to do more than just hit me.

Valerie continued, trying to touch me again, but I dodged every move.

The truth is that this has become a routine; since the disasteroid incident a few years ago, a lot of things have changed. One of them is that Valerie finally decided to join our team instead of being by herself as a ghost huntress.

That's one of the reasons why she tries to kick my ass on a daily basis. She calls it "training", but I really don't see the difference.

It's been a while since I learned I can't trust on my supernatural abilities only. My ghost powers could let me down at any moment, which is why I need to be strong as a human as well. That's how I ended up training like crazy during these three years. I guess this is the first time in my life I can say that I have the body of a real superhero.

Valerie kept trying to get to my face with her fists, and that's when I heard a very loud laughter behind me. I didn't have to turn around to see who that was.

-I think this never gets old.- Tucker was standing in the entrance of the improvised gym my parents built for us, located just under the lab of Fenton Works. The place looked like a cave filled with a lot of weapons and some other devices. I don't even want to remember the face of my mom when my dad almost destroys the whole house while he was trying to build the place.-What do you say, Jazz? You bet on Superman or Wonder Woman?- Great… He also brought my sister to make fun of me. I turned around just for one instant to see them both.

Tuck was standing there with his arms across his chest, just like Jazz, and both of them looking at me, trying to hide the fact that they were laughing. Jazz was in town because she took a little break from college. Ever since she got into Yale, it was really weird to see her at home, and to be honest, I've missed her. I guess deep down, she missed her weird and unconventional family too.

\- I don't know, but something tells me it won't take long for Superman to be embarrassed.- Jazz said, with her characteristic and not so charming "I'm miss know-all" tone.

-What the hell are you talking abo…?!-I couldn't finish the question, because Valerie dragged me to the floor before I could react. Her foot was on my chest, pressing with a surprising amount of strength, I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

I should've seen that one coming. I felt like a complete idiot.

-The end of our session.- My opponent declared.- See you in class, Fenton!- She said while she was leaving the place. I was still on the floor.

-Just so you know… I didn't use my whole potential because I don't like to hit girls!- I said out loud while I was getting up, trying to save the last piece of pride I had left. But after being defeated by a girl… Well, I guess that ship has already sailed.- Anyway… What are you doing here? Don't you have a bunch of people to boss around, Mr. Mayor?- I said to Tucker, and he shrugged.

-I guess I can always have some time to enjoy this kind of show.- He grinned at me.- Besides, I came to pick you up to go to school.- Tuck made a face at the thought and started to complain.- You would believe that the mayor can have some privileges… But no! I still have to attend to that prison. Can you believe it?

-Uh… Yeah.- Jazz said annoyed before I could, and I took the advantage to escape from Tuck's usual speech about how superior he is and why he deserves a special treatment.

…

I took a shower and got dressed with my sneakers, my blue jeans and my red shirt. Looking through the glass of my window, I realized it was going to be a cold day, so I decided to wear my black jacket.

I passed my fingers through my messy black hair, in a desperate intent to control it, but it was a lost cause. I took a quick look at my reflection on the mirror of my closet; I noticed I really needed a haircut. But I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Finally, I went down the stairs to meet Tucker.

…

I was getting used to the prying eyes every time we walked through the halls of our high school. Tuck and I weren't exactly what you should call "popular", and we were okay with that, but we were definitely on the v.i.p. section. And to be honest I tried not to pay attention to those kind of labels.

Tucker, on the other hand…. Let's just say he was having the time of his life.

Classes were going to start in a few minutes, and I had to go to my locker. But before that, I needed to be somewhere else.

I needed to see her.

I knew it was pathetic, but I've always tried to excuse myself. After all, we're still being friends, right? So, what's wrong about saying "hello" to a friend?

Maybe if I repeat that a lot, I could start to believe it.

But that wasn't just an excuse. Despite the side of me that wanted desperately to have her in my arms again, another part of me craved the friendship we used to have when we were younger. I thought our pure and honest friendship was a hundred times better than having nothing at all…. Right?

There she was, standing in front of her open locker. It amazed me the fact of how beautiful she gets with every year. She didn't look like a little girl anymore; to me, she was already a woman. Being a goth was part of her, and that was never going to change. She was wearing a very tight purple top that was showing a little bit of her chest, black pants that contoured every line of her figure, and a pair of boots I knew she loved. Every part of her outfit matched with her long wavy black hair, with a few locks dyed purple. I always thought that look was lovely on her.

She saw me walking towards her.

Her expression turned confused, almost like if she was looking at a stranger. After a few seconds, she seemed to go back to normal, and gave me a familiar look.

-Hey, Sam.- I said, sounding too happy.

-You missed a memorable ass kicking this morning.-Tucker was right next to me, he'd followed me…. Of course he did. Sam smiled when she heard that. She knew what Tucker was talking about.

-I think I'm starting to feel sorry.- Sam responded while she gave us a small laughter.

-Hey! That's not nice!- I said, pretending to be hurt by her comment.

-Not sorry for you.- She continued.- Poor Valerie… It must be boring to throw your ass to the ground every single day.

Sam and Tuck laughed, and I just watched… I enjoyed seeing her like that, even if she wasn't laughing with me, but laughing at me.

The bell rang, which meant we had to head to our classes.

-Okay, guys. See you later!- Tucker said before leaving. Sam and I headed to the classroom together, because we had the same English class with Mr. Lancer.

That's right… Apparently, Lancer was going to haunt us until the last moment of our high school years.

She and I were sitting next to each other. The main reason for it was because I suck at this class, and she was nice enough to explain everything I didn't understand, which is almost the whole class. I guess she was the only person I could actually understand, and the only person who had the patience to teach me without pulling her hair out.

What can I say? Even If I want to deny it, looks like I take after my parents a lot and I'm a science person. That is the only subject I can say I'm really good at.

Before the class started, everyone in the classroom were talking very loud, but I was pretty busy staring at Sam while she was going through the pages of the book she had in front of her; I don't know if she was pretending to be interested in the book just to avoid my eyes, or if she was really excited about Bram Stoker. Something tells me I don't want to hear the answer.

This time, while she was trying to turn the page, my attention went into her right hand covered with a white bandage.

I got worried immediately and I took her hand between mine to take a good look. I didn't show it, but I was starting to freak out a little when I realized the bandage was slightly stained with red in the palm area.

-What happened to you?!- She seemed surprised by my reaction, and… scared? She took her hand away abruptly, and hid it under the desk.

-I was… A little incident in the kitchen this morning. Nothing serious.- She lied. Maybe I was clueless, but I was surprised by the fact I could read Sam like a book sometimes. By the look of her expression, she noticed I wasn't buying it, so she kept talking.- I'm serious, Danny, it's barely a scratch.- She smiled in a lame intent to make me feel better. Even though she didn't convince me, I whispered:

-Just be careful next time.

-Yeah...- She mumbled.

The hour almost flew while I was trying to understand Sam's behavior. She didn't look me in the eye the whole time Lancer was speaking. At least until the bell rang again and the class ended.

When our classmates started to leave the place, Sam got up from her seat, she took her books and started to walk. I grabbed her shoulder with my hand and she was forced to turn around.

-Uh…. Do you wanna watch a movie?- I asked without thinking. In response, she just stared at me for a while, suspiciously.

-Oh… Don't go there, Danny.- She warned me. I know what she was thinking, and I was forced to keep talking.

-No! I didn't mean it like THAT! I mean… It wouldn't be just you and me. Uh… Tuck would be there, also Jazz.- I don't know why I was mumbling as if I was caught doing something horrible. I was just asking her out as friends, or at least that was my intention. I guess her look made me feel like the idea of me being alone with her was nothing but an unforgivable crime.

After a few moments, she seemed to reconsider my offer.

-Well, then… I guess it's alright.- She answered very unconvinced, and also looking really relieved by the fact I wasn't trying to ask her out on a date. I tried to ignore that.

-Great!- I said happily, and also relieved, but because she said yes.

When I realized she was turning around and heading to the exit, I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

-Hey, Sam!- She glanced at me once more.- What's wrong with being alone with me?- I asked bluntly, grinning at her and pretending I was cool about it. But obviously I wasn't. In response, she just stared at me blankly.

-I think you know the answer to that.

-Of course I do.- I gave her a small smile.- But I'd like to hear yours.- When she was almost in the exit, I saw her amethyst eyes were looking directly at my blue ones. That small jester made me feel a weird tickling in my stomach.

-You and I? Alone? I don't know If we can be trusted.- And with that, she left.

There was a glint of the Sam that wans't afraid of being honest. There was a spark of hope between us, and we both knew it, but apparently I was the only one admitting it. I don't know if we were going to be capable of playing strangers for much longer. Or at least me. But if she insists to play that game, I was willing to take it… For Sam.

I didn't want to hurt her again. I would never forgive myself.

I'd wait an eternity to go back to what we used to be.

I thought again about the wound of her hand… Something wasn't right.

 **To be continued…**

 **With all my love for you guys! :3**

 **And please! Leave your comments if you want me to continue this!**


	3. Chapter II: Silence

Chapter II: Silence

 _ **Sam.**_

I wanted to keep my distance from Danny. But at the same time I didn't want to stop being her friend.

It wasn't like I was forced to accept his invitation; I still craved his company, and it hasn't changed since the second grade when we first met. But the thing was more complicated now. We were not the same anymore; not Tucker or Danny…. Or me.

Of course, I was still seeing Tuck as one of my best friends in the world… Someone I can almost see as a brother. And I knew it was never going to be different.

But Daniel Fenton…He was so much more than that. We were only fourteen when we started to look at each other with different eyes and our feelings grew into something deeper. I… I loved him. And I think at one point he loved me too. I used to feel ridiculously happy when I imagined my future next to him; we were going to go to college together? We would get married? Where we would live? We would think about having babies?

And I guess other stuff I feel too ashamed to remember…

I got to know him like anybody else could, and he could say the same about me. Next to him, I never felt so safe…So joyful.

Too bad our little bubble burst before I could see it coming.

At the same time, I have to admit I felt grateful when everything fell apart. It made me understand people you love can hurt you too. And at the same time…

I learned nothing lasts forever.

Pretending we were never a couple was easy. No one talks about it, they seem to understand our little "unspoken agreement". Maybe our friends believe that if they mention that, it would be like throwing a bomb between Danny and me.

If they were having that impression… They weren't wrong.

The thing is I was perfectly fine with pretending in front of people. But I was incapable of dealing with Danny when it was just the two of us.

I recently showed the proof of that.

 _"_ _You and I? Alone? I don't know If we can be trusted_ _"?_! The words still echoed in my head.

What was I thinking when I said that?! It wasn't my intention to pronounce that out loud. It was like if Danny had the power of making people being honest, and by "people" I mean exclusively and only me. I don't know what would happen if he and I were alone during an entire movie. Maybe I could end up doing more than just talking; I could do things I would regret.

I mean, I could barely stare at him in classes without keeping my eyes glued on his lips! Every time that happened I couldn't help to remember all of those moments I tasted them, and all of those times I want to do it again.

I felt relieved to know Tucker and Jazz will be joining us. That meant no awkward comments or dangerous approaches.

I was walking to my house by myself. I knew Tucker had some work to do in the City Hall, and for obvious reasons I didn't ask Danny to join me, and there was no way I was asking Valerie either; we were friends, well… sort of, but lately I wasn't feeling okay with her company, and I rather keep my distance. Ever since Danny and I broke up, her mood has been quite suspicious, too cheerful, especially around my ex-boyfriend.

I didn't take that very well, not then, not even now.

My parents gave me a ridiculously expensive sports car for my sweet sixteen, but it hasn't seen the daylight very much for being an environmental nightmare, that's why I rather walk instead of driving or taking the bus. The look on Tucker's face when I rejected the car was priceless. I spent an entire hour listening to his whining because I told him I would never lend him the keys of that thing. Danny's reaction, on the other hand, was very different:

" _ **You know I think it's remarkable how you stand up for your beliefs. That's one of the reasons why I love you"**_. He said before kissing me. But I knew that deep down he was as sad as Tuck because, no matter how many times he could kiss me, he would never get to drive the new car either.

I smiled at the thought.

When I decided to go back to the real world, I realized I was near from my favorite bookstore. I decided to enter, because I was screaming for distractions lately, and this was definitely a good one.

Between the weird stuff that has been going on and my ex-boyfriend… I didn't know which problem was worse.

I got into the place while the bell in the door was ringing. The bookstore was almost empty, except for a couple of goth boys that apparently were fighting over a graphic novel that was in the first bookshelf in front of me. That wasn't something unusual, so I decided to ignore it.

When I went into the bottom of the store, I found the last bookshelf. There was the place where Skulk and Lurk kept the gothic poetry section. My favorite.

In the moment I lifted my arm and tried to reach one of the books that caught my attention, a hand touched mine. As I was expecting I would react, I screamed.

-Sorry!- Said a masculine voice apologetically behind me. I turned around and a guy who looked about my age was standing with both of his hands lifted.- I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you saw me.

-Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't aware I had eyes on my back. Next time, I'll remember to use them! -I said annoyed and with sarcasm. I looked at the boy I had in front of me. He wasn't unattractive at all, I had to confess. His messy blonde hair was partially covering the dark green eyes I could see under the dim lights of the bookstore. His skin was as pale as mine, but his clothes were completely bright in comparison with the whole place; ripped blue jeans, green t-shirt and sneakers. I was curious about seeing someone like him in a place like…- Anyways, what are you doing here?

He stared at me confused at first, but then he understood what I actually meant and gave me a look from head to toes.

-I didn't know vampire clothes were a requirement to enjoy good literature.- He grinned at me, his tone told me he was joking, and I felt like a jerk immediately.

-I'm sorry about that.- I said tiredly.- I'm not having the best day and I'm taking it out on you.- That wasn't completely false. In response, the boy smiled at me.

-So I scare you and you yell at me. Uh… I think we're even. I'm Lucian.-He said naturally while he held out his hand.

-Sam.- I shook his hand with mine, trying to be friendly. It was the least I could do after acting like a bitch.

-I really want to apologize again. I had my eyes on the book you were holding. I never thought you'd squeal like a stuck pig.

-Squeal? I don't do that!- I defended myself.

-Whatever.- He was laughing. Normally, I would have punched him in the face for the scare he gave me and then making jokes about it. But there was something about him that made me feel comfortable. I don't even know how to start to explain it.- I'm new in town. My father is a lawyer and came to Amity for business. So, I'm stuck here.- I nodded, pretending not to be curious about the reason why he was telling me this.- No offense, of course.

-None taken.- I shrugged.- This place is not that bad.

-No, it's not… "Amity Park: Home of Danny Phantom"… What a curious welcome sign, uh?- I felt a twitch in my stomach, I could also feel my cheeks turning red at the mention of that name. I just wish he hadn't noticed.

-Do you know him?- Yep… He definitely noticed.

-Just a little bit.- I lied while I took a lock of my hair between my fingers and played with it, like an embarrassed little girl. I don't even know why I was acting like that. Of course he was going to ask about Danny! Sometimes I forget how famous that clueless boy is.

-He must be a really cool guy.- He continued.

-Yeah, he is.

-Well, I guess I'll meet him very soon. I got into Casper High School and I start tomorrow. And I'll see you too.- I knew that tone very well.

He wasn't flirting…. Was he?

I couldn't say anything. So I just nodded.

-Awesome.- Then he looked at the book I was holding and I did the same. I got the message.

-Oh… You can take it, if you want to.- I offered, and he didn't think twice.

-Thanks!-He said happily. There was silence for a few seconds, and then, he spoke again.- So… I guess I'll see you around, Sam.- And after that, he left.

…..

 _ **Danny.**_

I headed to the City Hall.

Normally, Tucker would spend the entire day locked in his…. Well, let's call it "office". If by office you mean a place filled with technology and all kinds of junk. He seemed to spend more time with his hobbies than with the actual work. But as strange as it sounds, he was doing a great job as the Mayor of Amity Park.

The guards and his secretary saw me walking through the hall and didn't stop me. When I opened the big and heavy doors, I walked into his office. Tuck was very concentrated looking at the screen of his computer. If he noticed my presence, he was ignoring me very well.

-What's up?- Tuck looked at me quickly and then stared at the computer again. Apparently, I was insignificant in comparison with the thing he was doing.

-Uh… Only a few adjustments to the security system of the streets. That's all.- I didn't buy that for a second. So I walked towards his desk. When I was closer I leaned to see the screen of the computer, he shut it very fast.- Ho-how can I help you?- He said nervous.

-Is there something you don't want me to see?- I tried to ask without mocking, but it was impossible.

-Can I have a little privacy?- He knew the answer to that question. I pushed him along with his chair, very far from his desk.

-Hey!- He complained.

When I opened the computer and looked at the screen, I turned around to see Tucker and raised an eyebrow.

-Seriously?- As he told, he was watching the security cameras of the city, but he wasn't just looking at the streets; dozens of screenshots showed girls walking down the streets, at the park, or doing something else.- Girls?- He shrugged.

-What can I say? When I have to spend hours in here, I need to do something. It's pretty easy to get into the security system of the city when you're the boss.

-And you think spying on people is a healthy hobby?

-People? No. Hot chicks and future wives of the Mayor? Absolutely! - I laughed. To be honest, I wasn't surprised.

-Dude, you really need a girlfriend.- Tucker looked at me annoyed.

-Funny, because I was about to suggest you the same.- When my expression turned serious, Tucker seemed to regret what he just said.- Oh…Sorry, dude… Cheap shot.-He responded while he put his chair in its place and started to walk towards me. From all the people in this world, my best friend knows about the hell I've been going through since Sam and I broke up. Even Tuck knew the boundaries of his jokes.

-It's okay.- I lied, trying to smile at him.- Besides, you know I'm not interested in girls right now.- Tuck understood what I was talking about, but he couldn't help saying:

-Are you asking me out? Because let me tell you, you're not my type.

-Ha-ha.- I responded. Tucker laughed and started to close all the pages from his computer where he was spying to those poor girls, he was making sure I wasn't going to sniff around again.

There was a perpetual silence while he was going through some papers on his desk and I was walking around the office and I pretended to be interested in the decoration "techno geek style" of the room.

-Hey, Tuck!- I was the one who broke the silence, my friend lifted his head and stared at me.- Are you free tonight? Let's say at… 8 o'clock?- There was no immediate response. Tucker looked at me for a few moments, and then made a face.

-Dude! I was joking before. I won't date you!

-No! It's not that, you idiot.- Then I told him about the invitation I made to Sam, except for the part it was a stupid excuse to spend some time together. If I told that last part to Tuck, he wouldn't let it go… And I would never hear the end of it.

The whole movie plan seemed to be great for Tucker, especially because it's been a while since team Phantom don't hang out together. I still had to invite Jazz, but I knew she wouldn't miss it for the world.

 _ **Sam.**_

The wound of my hand was beating, and the burning going through my entire arm felt like a wildfire.

I was aware of how unusual this whole situation was. I couldn't understand how I did this to me. How could I've cut myself so deep and not remember? Or how did I use my own blood to write something that never crossed my mind? Because the only thing I was sure about was the blood belonged to me.

There was something behind this. I'm still intrigued by the message from the mirror; "YOU'RE MINE". I felt goosebumps at the thought of it.

What is that mean?

Am I going THAT insane? A part of me couldn't discard that option.

By the time I got home, I remembered my parents said this morning something about a trip to London with my grandma to visit my aunt, uncle and cousins. As a matter of fact, they've mentioned it weeks ago, maybe even months. My ability to block everything and ignoring people around me is really concerning. Maybe I should start to listen what my parents say once in a while.

In the moment I crossed the entrance and closed the door behind me, I saw mother going down the stairs with a little bag on her hand, whereas the butler was carrying the rest of the ostentatious baggage.

 _ **Poor man…**_ I thought.

-Sammy, darling! You're just on time. Your grandmother is already in the car, so you can go and say goodbye.- Mother said, looking at me with a huge smile on her face. My father was behind her, he had a reduced amount of baggage, which he was carrying by himself.-We left you some money on the table, in case of an emergency. There´s plenty of food in the fridge, and in the living room there's a phone book with the number of your uncle, my other phone number and…

-I think I can handle it, mother.- I interrupted her. - It's not the first time you leave me by myself, anyway.- I crossed my arms over my chest. And by the look of her face I knew she wanted to ignore the last thing I said.- You just go and have fun.

After trying to convince my parents I wasn't going to burn down the house, planning a party (or worse, having male visitors), they left and I was completely alone, except, of course, for the butler, but he didn't seem to like me, so It wouldn't be a problem to get him off my back.

I don't mean to sound cruel, but when my parents are not around, I just feel free. And not only that, I felt the peace I can't ever have at home. The only person I seemed to miss was my grandma. But I was relieved about the fact I wasn't going to hear my mother's yelling and nagging because I dress, and I quote, "like a slutty vampire". I don't even know if it was okay to call your own daughter slutty, and my father never seemed to disagree with her. But those were my parents, and I had to love them no matter what… right?

My first move to start to enjoy my alone time was going to my library. There was a couple of books I've been looking for weeks, but I couldn't find them with the mess Tucker made the last time he was here, when he and Danny came to study for our Biology test.

I got into the darkest corner of the big room; I could see the dust and the spider webs that time left. Some old books were so dusty I wasn't able to read the covers. Apparently, I was the only one in the house that seemed to be interested in this place. Is that anyone had respect for the written word around here?

I guess I had to clean it by myself.

I was about to go back to the living room to look for something to clean, but a cracking sound stopped me. I turned around very quickly and careful, I had to confess I was also a little frightened. I was walking back to the room I just left, going through the dark hall of my house. I opened my mouth to say a few words to the nothingness, but I wasn't able to do it.

Everything went black in a heartbeat.

 _It wasn't a regular dream, I knew it because it was rare I had some of those lately, and I couldn't see a thing._ _I could only hear the voices._

 _ **-Are you trying to cause her brain damage?-**_ _A man spoke, he sounded as young as I was._ _He also sounded annoyed._

 _ **-What?**_ _ **She was begging for it**_ _.- The other voice was also coming from a young man, but he sounded almost amused by the reaction of his partner.-_ _ **I just don't like nosy kittens.**_ _\- I heard the other guy sighed all frustrated._

 _ **-We could just wait for her to leave the room, you imbecile. Please… Just start to look before she wakes up.**_ _\- Were they talking about me? I started to hear noises coming from everywhere, like if they were making a mess and throwing things to the floor. I wanted to open my eyes, but my eye lids felt too heavy._

 _ **-And what are we looking for, exactly? The only stuff I can see is depressing crap everywhere…Now I understand why she dresses like if Buffy was going after her.**_ _-_ _They were definitely talking about me!_ _And that guy was starting be pretty obnoxious.-_ _ **What a waste, uh?**_ _ **That she has to die, I mean.**_ _ **You don't see pretty girls like this all the time.**_ _\- I felt my muscles tensed by his comment. I wanted to move my body, wake up as fast as I could and run away from there. Despite of that, my body was still lying on the soft carpet; at least I could feel that. My mind was awake, but I couldn't say the same about my body._

 _-_ _ **We don't know that.**_ \- _The other man responded.-_ _ **But yes, it'd be a waste.**_ _\- After a long silence, the same guy spoke again.-_ _ **We already have what we've been looking for. Now we have to go, I think she'll wake up any minute.**_

 _ **-You know, it would be awesome if you tell me what we have to do before breaking and entering into the little rich girl's house. You don't have to act that mysterious all the time. What were we looking for, anyway?-**_ _Another silence, and then, I heard the cynical laughter of the man.-_ _ **Are you sure she's not going to miss that?**_

 _ **-Do you care about it?**_

 _ **-Of course not. But maybe Phantom will make a big deal about this. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind if I had to break that little brat's pretty face. But I thought we were supposed to maintain a low profile.-**_ _I felt my heart stopped. Oh, no… They wouldn't mess with Danny… Right?_

 _ **-She won't tell anyone. Trust me, not even him.-**_ _The other man said calmly._ __

 _ **-What if she does?**_

 _ **-There's plenty of ways to kill an halfa, I can guarantee you that. It won't be a problem. Our only mission is to bring him the girl.**_

 _ **-Of course.-**_ _The man said.-_ _ **Now she belongs to him, just like us.**_

…..

I woke up about to scream, but the sound rom my throat never made its presence. The sound of the doorbell was the one that had brought me back to reality.

I was lying on my library's floor, and my face was all wet because of the tears I shed. Once again, I don't remember a thing.

But the voices were clear in my head now.

 **To be continued…**

 **With all my love! :3**


	4. Chapter III: Moving in the Dark

**Hi!**

 **It's been a while, and I'm sorry for that. But as you know, I really take my time to publish. xD**

 **Before you read, as always I have to warn you that this is NOT a translation; you could call it a "re-writing" of the story. Why? Mainly because I'm changing a few details and I'm fitting this for the english language, which is difficult, but not impossible :3 To be honest is a lot of work to do this, guys (just look at the original story and you'll understand haha) but I'm doing it because I love to write, and I also understand how difficult it is to read from the google translator D:**

 **So, pls, if you like this, let me now so I can keep writing. :D**

 **If you do, I'll keep going and I'll never stop :3 I always end a project when I know people enjoy it 3**

 **Without nothing left to say for now, I'll leave you reading.**

 **Enjoy. :3**

Chapter III: Moving in the dark

 _ **Danny**_

"You don't think she's waiting for us at the theater, do you?" Jazz asked me while we were watching Tucker ringing the doorbell for the umpteenth time. It's been a couple of minutes and there was no response.

Jazz has been looking forward for this night. She's been at home for a few days now, and all she had listened during that time has been my dad speaking about new weapons anti-ghosts and mom complaining non-stop because Jazz didn't bring her college boyfriend with her. As a matter of fact, I've been telling her the same thing. As her brother, I think I deserve to meet this guy so I can decide if he's good enough for my big sister, but I wasn't going to admit that last part to Jazz, anyway. Every time I ask her about meeting her boyfriend, she just poke me in the arm playfully and says; "We'll see".

She was also looking forward to see Sam; ever since the disasteroid accident three years ago, she and Jazz have been very close. I even dare to say they were really good friends. When Sam and I stopped dating, my sister obviously felt sorry for me, but she was always on Sam's side. She never said it out loud, but I knew it. It didn't bother me then, and it doesn't bother me now.

Jazz was crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking worried. Every time she came back from college, I could see her a little more mature, despite of how insane that sounds. The only thing that seemed to reveal her real age was her looks; she has been wearing the same black ballerina shoes since forever and now she was dressed with an aquamarine skirt, a black blouse, and a bright sweater resting on her shoulders. Her hair was short, and the headband she's been wearing since I have memory was contrasting with her bright red hair.

Considering I'm way taller than her, she had to look up to meet my face, that's when I realized I never answered her question.

"She must be at home." I said without being completely sure. Tucker was the first one to say something.

"I doubt it, dude. We've been here for a long time. Maybe she forgot." _Or maybe she got cold feet_ , I thought painfully. This time, I was the one who knocked the door, and it was going to be the last time. If she wasn't showing up this time…

Someone finally opened the door.

Sam had a weird expression on her face, she looked frightened. Her face was paler than usual, and she seemed disorientated. It looks like I was the only one who noticed, because in the moment my sister saw her, she wrapped her arms around Sam, hugging her with a lot of strength. Sam groaned.

"I'm glad to see you too, Jazz." My friend whispered weakly. When my sister finally let her go, Tucker spoke.

"Please tell me you weren't taking a nap." She nodded slightly.

"Uh… Sort of. But what are you doing….?" She seemed to realize something and gave us an apologetically look. "Oh, guys, I'm so sorry! I don't know where my mind is lately."

"No news to me." Tuck answered. "This one will cost you, Manson. For making us wait, you're buying tonight."

"Tucker!" Jazz and I complained at the same time. He shrugged.

"What? She's rich, she could buy the theater if she wanted to." Sam seemed to find that comment very amusing, and smiled.

"You're right, I forgot… I need to make it up to you somehow. My treat." After that, her face seemed to get some color. What had happened to her? "Now, let me grab my jacket and the keys. My parents went on a trip, so…"

"Hold on!" Tucker pushed me from where I was standing so he could face Sam, he made a dramatic jester with his hand and continued. "Are you telling me you want to go to a very dirty and public cinema when you have right here in your house a private room for that? Without your parents? Which means we could do whatever we want?" Sam wanted to object, but my sister and my best friend shared a look of complicity.

"I get the cinema thing, but about the last part…" They didn't let Sam finish, because they pushed her and run into the house without permission. "Sure! Come on in! Make yourselves feel at home!" She yelled at my sister and our friend with her characteristic sarcasm. I smiled, because I really loved that thing about her. Then, she stared at me, and by the look of her face, I could tell this time she was going to speak with honesty. "You can also come in if you want to."

I got in without thinking twice. When I locked the door behind me, Sam was still standing in the same place. We were close and face to face, looking to each other straight in the eye.

"Ho-how's your hand?" I asked nervously the first thing that came to my mind. She looked at her hand and then showed it to me; the thick bandage was still in there, but this time it wasn't stained with red.

"There's no need to amputate it yet." She answered, trying to make a joke, but it came out as a cheerless comment. After that, she was trying to avoid my eyes.

I think this is was what people call "the awkward moment". It's funny, but I never considered the idea that this could happen to us. Obviously, the thought of it felt ridiculous to me a few months ago, but now…

"DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO SIT FOR TWO HOURS AND WATCH A STUPID CHICK FLICK? NO WAY, FENTON!" We got to hear Tucker and Jazz's fight from the living room. It's not like we were surprised, we were actually getting used to them arguing over the smallest things. Their usual arguments consisted in everything that could make the other one look like a complete fool. In moments like this, Sam and I always had to interfere.

I cannot believe I was thankful for hearing those two yelling at each other. Thanks to that, Sam and I shared a weird look and laughed together. The awkward moment ended as soon as it started.

"We better go and see those two… I don't want blood on my carpet." She answered and then I followed her down stairs.

…

Jazz was still mad at us for picking a horror movie. She lost with the embarrassing amount of one vote against three. Tuck wasn't going to let that go so easily, at least for tonight.

"Shut up! Both of you!" I said to Jazz and Tucker. "For the next two hours, I don't wanna hear anything but screams or the sound of a chainsaw ripping a stupid college jerk apart. Is that clear?" Surprisingly, they obeyed me too fast.

I was sitting on the end of the couch, Tucker was next to me and Jazz was next to him. To be honest I wasn't convinced it was a good idea to sit them next to each other, but Sam didn't give them another choice, because she sat immediately on the other side of the couch. I didn't want to think it was because she wanted to be as far away as she could from me… But I guess I had to be realistic.

I spent the first hour of the movie glancing at the opposite side of the couch. I was pretending my attention was on the screen, as I used to do every time I've been in here. This time, the only difference is that the person that actually had all my attention was sat two places away from me, not wrapped in my arms, as she used to be.

It was so easy to get used to having the warmth of her body next to mine, to feel her small and delicate hands grabbing my chest, to bury my face in her hair and feeling the delicious smell of vanilla and roses that drove me insane… Stealing kisses from her every time she looked up to see my face; at first she laughed on my lips, but after a few moments she always responded my kisses with the same intensity.

A fortuitous "I love you" and a "me too" in whispers… I missed every little detail that made my life happier, and the idea of not being able to experiment those things again scared the hell out of me… It made me feel empty somehow.

I tried to be subtle as I was staring at her. The last thing I wanted was to look like a creep if she notices my gaze on her.

Her hands were together and pressed firmly against her lap, and I knew immediately that she was trying to crack her knuckles, a horrible habit I used to reproach her. Sam's long black hair was covering half of her face, but despite of that I could see her long lashes moving every time she blinked; I could also notice she was biting her lower lip very hard. All of those little details meant something:

She was nervous, there was no doubt.

Popcorn fell right on my face, waking me from the stupor I always feel when I look at Sam for too long. Tucker was choking on them; Jazz also had a lot of snacks all over her skirt. I could see her face, she was furious. But thank god she didn't try to choke Tucker for real as I expected.

The sound of a scream coming from the movie made Jazz and Tucker jump from their sits, but the weirdest thing was that Sam got scared as well.

She would never be scared by this movie. She was never scared by any movie! I mean, she didn't even try the old trick of pretending to be scared so she could have an excuse to hug me when I was her boyfriend… Not once.

Maybe she never tried that because she knew I would never buy it and, well… We never needed excuses to cuddle an entire afternoon.

That's why I was sure Sam never paid attention to the movie. Something was tormenting her, and I could swear it wasn't about me being in the same couch as her.

It wasn't about me anymore.

….

 _Sam_.

Their voices kept echoing in my ears.

I couldn't believe that was just a dream, it stopped being a theory after everything I've been through lately. But there was no way I was telling someone about it. The thought of Danny being hurt sent shivers up and down my spine.

How could I prove this wasn't a hallucination?

Out of nowhere, I remembered those men were talking about something they were looking for…. Something that belonged to me.

I have to find out what they took. I have to discover if this was real. Because if it wasn't… Well, I guess my next task will be looking for mental institutions; maybe a nice one with soft beds and small needles.

"I'll be right back." I said way too loud. I didn't look anyone in the eye because I didn't want to give explanations…. Actually, it was because I didn't have an explanation at all. I left the room as fast as possible, in the most imperceptible way I could.

Before crossing the hallway towards my destination, I went to the kitchen. I don't know what I was thinking when I grabbed the object, but if something like before happened again at least I could be prepared. I grabbed the biggest knife I could reach and I wielded it with a lot of strength.

Then, I decided to go to the library.

The room was so illuminated and quiet as I remember it was the last time. The duster I tried to use to clean the shelves was still on the floor, just where I left it before losing my consciousness.

I felt a déjà vu when I started to walk loudly towards the darkest hall of the entire room. The hand that was holding the knife was shaking; I couldn't help it despite of how much I tried to stop.

I thought it was a matter of time to fall into darkness all over again, just like the last time, until an abnormal amount of weight fell on my shoulder and made my heart stop. A hand was on me and made me jump and scream involuntarily.

Next thing I knew, I was looking at someone.

It took me a few seconds to realize who was in front of me, and by the time I did it Danny had his eyes wide open, looking at me with more than surprise. His hands were up in the air, as if he was surrendering to me. That's when I realize I was grabbing the knife… and pointing at him.

"Whoa! What the fuck, Sam?!"

"Sorry!" I said alarmed when I hid the weapon behind me. I felt the blood traveling to my cheeks because of the embarrassment. My breath was heavy and I knew it was going to take a while to be normal again. Danny was looking at me as If he was trying to solve some mathematical equation… He seemed THAT confused.

"Why the hell are you wandering alone… and with that thing?!" He tried to sound calm, but he couldn't hide his concern. I owed him an explanation after what just happened. So… I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I heard strange noises and thought it could be thieves." He looked at me with disbelief before I even finish talking. He crossed his arms, and that jester was all I needed to know it….

Shit, he wasn't letting this go.

"By yourself?" He continued asking. And by that, he meant " _Why didn't you call me? No thief can stand against me."_

"What? You think I need Mr. Superhero for everything?" I asked almost offended, and he laughed. "Or you think I'm too weak to defend myself? Is that it?" This time, he gave me a brilliant smile that hypnotized me.

"I would never dare to say that." He came closer to me, and I felt nothing good could came out of that. "I'm just saying… If something happens to you, I wouldn't know how to handle it." Then, he reached out his hand. "Now, gimme that, please." I didn't refuse the petition, and I gave him the knife I had on my back. I knew I won't need it. With Danny next to me, I don't think someone could ever hurt me… "I don't want you cut yourself again, butterfingers." He joked. After that, he took the knife and left it on one of the desks in the library.

"Thanks for not freaking out." I said after a minute of silence.

"Freaking out on you? I think I'm an expert on the subject." He smiled at me when he was saying those words, and I smiled back… The same inappropriate smile two friends should not be sharing. We stayed like that for a few seconds, until I knew I had to break the moment.

"Well, Now that I'm sure there's no one here, I think we should go back." Danny's smile faded instantly. I had brought him back to reality.

"Yeah… Sure." He answered cheerless.

…

 _Danny_

Sam and I walked quietly through the house to meet Jazz and Tucker. I guess there wasn't much left to say.

I cursed at this house for being so damn big, because seconds were feeling like hours while I was next to her, in the middle of our uncomfortable silence.

What was wrong with me?

Why I could not be honest with the only person who knows me the most?

I was tired of this, and I wasn't going to bear it for any longer.

I grabbed her strongly by the arm and I stopped her. She looked to me all confused. It was the two of us in the middle of an empty hallway.

"Let me try something." I begged, grabbing her chin with my fingers so she couldn't pull away. She was looking me straight in the eye.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked me with a weak tone. I came closer to her without thinking twice. It wasn't the kind of proximity we were used to. For the first time in months, we were as close as I wanted since the moment she became distant. Now, I have the opportunity to know the truth.

I rubbed the tip of my nose against her cheek very softly, and that touch was enough to make her back off abruptly. That's when she realized she was trapped between me and the walls; there was no escape for her. We were still dangerously close.

When I pressed my forehead against hers and started to caress her cheek with my fingers, she started to breathe heavily. After that, she wasn't resisting anymore.

I finally stopped moving, and I couldn't tear _my gaze_ away from _her lips_. I was tempted to taste her mouth for a while, and being so close to her was driving me insane. I felt like someone who hasn't seen the daylight in months, and now was completely bathed for the warm sunrays.

I took my time to feel her sweet breath combining with mine. My lips were about to touch hers, and I was really surprised when I realized she was letting me going that far. But I had to be strong.

Suddenly I broke the moment and made my distance. Sam's eyes were closed, but now she opened them in confusion.

"I knew it…" When I whispered I realized my breathing was almost as agitated as hers. But despite of that, the smile on my face never left. "You want this as much as I do." Sam seemed to go back to reality with my words, and I never expected her reaction.

She pushed me away with strength and I almost hit the wall behind me. I never saw that coming.

"What's the matter with you?!" She yelled at me, she was beyond upset.

"You still have feelings for me." I said without trying to hide the grin on my face.

"Of course I do." She answered more calmed this time, maybe she was trying to understand my actions. "And I always will, but I already told you…Things are not that simple."

"What more "simple" do you want, Sam? I want you, and you want me. So why are we acting like there's nothing going on between us?"

"Because…" I didn't let her finish. Now I was the one who was starting to freak out. I just couldn't understand her.

"Why?!" I interrupted.

"Because I can't be with someone who's embarrassed of me!" This time she yelled, cutting every thought I had in that moment. Sam caught me off guard.

"You still think that?" I whispered weakly. "I thought…"

"What? That I was giving you some kind of punishment because of that night?" I said nothing at the intensity of her words filled with resentment.

Her pain was still in there. I felt like a complete jerk.

She stared at my face with irony.

"You think you know me so well…And I'm sorry to break it down for you, but you can learn every single thought of mine and you'll still be the same clueless boy I've known since forever."

"Sammy, I…" I really wanted to speak, but… Nothing came out. I didn't need to say anything, because she continued.

"Save it! I wasn't the girlfriend the great Danny Phantom needed… That's why you were incapable of telling people I was something else than the best friend or the sidekick." Suddenly, her eyes started to look watery. That only made me feel worse. But she never cried, though. "And I was able to handle it back then… But don't ask me to go back there, to some kind of secret relationship where I'm treated like some kind of mistress. I can assure you I'm not going to stand it a second time."

I froze. She noticed it, and that's why she kept going.

"That doesn't mean I don't want you in my life. You're my best friend and you will always be. I'm sorry if you want more than friendship from me, but friendship is all I can give you right now."

Every word felt like a sharp dagger going through my chest, every one of them so fast I couldn't react. I believed all the pain we suffered in the past was gone; that every mistake I made with her was buried by now.

And thinking that made me a complete idiot.

I just found out she still wants me, and that single thought made me feel so hopeful that for a second I forgot everything we've been through. I cannot expect a kiss could change her mind, I was aware of that.

I don't know if I deserve to be forgiven just yet.

Once, I swore to myself that I would never be the cause of pain of the girl I love. But now, I was blinded with a strange combination of love and selfishness, and I forgot about that promise for a moment.

Right now, I just wanted to get out of her sight.

That's when Sam and I were immersed in darkness.

The lights in the hallway went off.

"What just happened?" She asked a little nervous. Apparently, she decided to leave our previous conversation on the side, so I decided to do the same thing.

"Calm down, it looks the power just went off." It was so dark I couldn't see a thing. I knew Sam had the same issue when she tried to walk and she stepped on me.

"Sorry." She apologized awkwardly.

"It's okay." I mumbled while I was looking for her hand in the middle of the dark. At the second try, I reached her hand and held it with mine.

"Danny?"

"It's just precaution, I don't want you to stumble." I clarified instantly. After what just happened I wouldn't blame her if she thinks I'm trying to make another move on her.

"I'm not that clumsy." She answered without emotion in her voice.

"Yeah? Well, I beg to differ." I said while I rubbed my fingers against the new bandage in her hand.

That was enough proof to make my point, and she knew it, because Sam didn't say another word.

Maybe in another moment I would've laughed at her reaction, but nothing about this moment was funny. Not to mention I had the strange feeling this night wasn't getting any better.

After a minute, we crossed the entry of the movie theater, and a strong light blinded us. Tuck was pointing at Sam and I with his phone's lantern, he was staring at us suspiciously. I realized later he wasn't looking at our faces; he was staring to our hands. My fingers were still intertwined with hers.

In the moment she noticed Tucker's gaze, she let go of my grip immediately.

"Where have you been?" Jazz asked Sam and I skeptically.

We both decided to ignore her.

"Please don't tell me you overloaded an electrical plug with one of your devices, Tucker." Sam said, and Tuck seemed to feel offended with the question.

"Despite that hurtful insinuation that I don't know how to treat my precious technology, I must inform you the City Hall just called me. It was a blackout; the whole city is without power."

"Wait a minute. I thought Amity's electricity was powered with solar energy. That was one of your policies when you started working as a mayor." Sam insinuated. Actually, that was a policy Sam herself forced him to set up.

"That's the weird part." My friend continued. "There's no way the electricity could have went out just like that. The power source can be disconnected only from my computer, and I can assure you there's no hacker in the world capable of that."

"Maybe Technus could be involved, Danny." My sister told me, and I sighed.

"Jazz, let's not jump into conclusions like that every time something happens. Ghosts aren't always the problem, you know? Maybe there's some technical failure and that's it. There's no need to be…" I was about to continue when my phone rang and made me swallow my words. I saw the screen and read the name; Valerie was calling, and that usually meant one thing.

I answered and put the phone on speaker so everyone in the room could hear.

"Hi, Val, what's the itinerary for tonight?"

" _You better see it for yourself."_ Her voice sounded colder than usual; too serious to be just about a normal ghost around Amity Park.

"Everything alright?" I asked already knowing the answer.

" _Just hurry up. Axion labs. See you there in five."_ Then she hang up. Everyone in the dark room stared at each other. It definitely didn't sound like good news at all.

"I should probably get going." I said while I was going ghost. As soon as I said my line, my human side disappeared between the rings of light across my body. My suit wasn´t the same anymore; over the years, I've been changing parts of it and replacing them with technology I usually steal from my parents.

I've been adding parts of armor, devices to absorb ectoplasmic energy and all kinds of stuff without missing my signature black and the logo on my chest, of course. I remembered the countless times when Tuck made fun of me for looking like a brand new Iphone, but I knew those were only jokes, and deep down he actually thought I looked kind of cool.

I also remembered the times a beautiful goth girl used to tell me how hot I looked.

I was about to fly away from there when a hand touched my arm.

"You want us to go with you?" Sam asked me with a worried look on her eyes.

"It's okay, guys." I answered in the sweetest way I could. "I'll let you know if I need Team Phantom."

….

I didn't take me more than a few minutes to get to Axion Laboratories. As soon as I landed on the ground, I felt something wasn't right in the ambience.

The police was all over the place, and I could identify a lot of reporters asking questions to people that looked truly disturbed as they were staring at the building.

An ambulance was also next to the police cars, which was really weird to me considering ghosts don't hurt humans, at least on purpose; I knew that wasn't in their nature…. Right?

As I was walking through the mass of people around the place, they were noticing my presence. And I couldn't see Valerie anywhere.

A camera flash suddenly blinds my vision, and without a sign, I ended up surrounded by the journalists.

"Danny Phantom! What can you tell us about the attack?" A woman asked me and I didn't have an idea of what she was talking about. I didn't see coming what happened next, but someone grabbed me from my clothes and got me out of the crowd.

Valerie.

"They always have the talent to make you uncomfortable, right?" She said.

"Uncomfortable is not exactly the word to describe it, trust me." I commented as I was staring at her face. She looked very pale. "Valerie, what's happening?" She didn't answer; instead, she kept looking at the paramedics right in front of us.

They were out of the ambulance carrying a stretcher, and there was someone on it. But it was impossible for us to identify that person, because he or she was fully covered by a white sheet.

There was a dead person.

"What the…?" I managed to articulate in a whisper.

"Have you ever heard of a killer ghost, Phantom?" She asked, and I could sense the fear in her voice.

I simply shook my head, incapable to say a thing because of the shock.

We were facing the unknown…. In the very sense of the word.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
